harrypotterfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Рис Иванс
Рис Иванс ( , имя при рождении Рис Оуайн Эванс, ; род. 22 июля 1968) — валлийский актёр, исполнивший в фильмах о Гарри Поттере роль главного редактора волшебного журнала «Придира» Ксенофилиуса Лавгуда, весьма эксцентричного отца Полумны Лавгуд. Жанры — драма, комедия, мелодрама Всего фильмов — 71Данные на конец 2012 года Первый фильм — 1990 г. Последний фильм — 2013 г. Биография Ранняя жизнь Рис Иванс родился в Пембрукшире в семье педагогов. Вырос в городе Ритин, в северном Уэльсе, и получил начальное образование в школе Ysgol Pentrececleyn, где работала его мать. Позже Иванс поступил в среднюю школу Ysgol Maes Garmon в Молде, Флинтшир. По прошествии ещё некоторого времени он стал изучать актёрское мастерство в различных молодёжных театральных объединениях. Карьера В 1990 году Рис Иванс принял участие в создании детской викторины и тогда же привлёк внимание поклонников творчества. После — Рис принял участие ещё в массе телевизионных проектов, и только потом стал активно сниматься в кино и играть в лондонском Королевском национальном театре (Royal National Theatre). Кроме того, Иванс в течение некоторого времени выступал в рок-группе Super Furry Animals, демонстрируя и талант вокалиста. Среди работ актёра середины девяностых годов и начала нового тысячелетия — роли в таких картинах, как «Уличная жизнь» (1995), «Август» (1996), «Город-близнец]]» (1997), «Танцы во время Луназы» (1998), «Трансплантант» (1999), «Ноттинг Хилл» (1999), «Ржавый алюминий» (2000), «Кевин и Перри уделывают всех» (2000), «Дублёры» (2000), «Формула 51» (2001), «Ярмарка тщеславия» (2004) и «Ганнибал: Восхождение» (2007). В 2000 г. номинировался на премию BAFTA в качестве лучшего актёра второго плана за роль Спайка в фильме «Ноттинг Хилл», однако победа ушла Джуду Лоу. В 2005 году Рис стал обладателем престижной премии BAFTA — за роль комика Питера Кука в телевизионном фильме «Не только, но всегда» (2004)Awards for Rhys Ifans. Кстати, в том же году Иванс появился в видео клипе рок-группы Oasis — снятом на песню «The Importance of Being Idle» — и тогда же удостоился награды Video Of the Year. Не мудрено, ведь Рис Иванс уже имел опыт подобного рода деятельности — он снимался в клипах «God! Show Me Magic», «Hometown Unicorn» (для группы Super Furry Animals), а также — в клипах «Mulder and Scully» (для группы Catatonia) и «Mama Told Me Not To Come» (для группы Stereophonics). В декабре 2006 года Рис вновь появился на лондонской сцене (последний раз он играл в театре в 2003) и снова поразил поклонников театра неординарной игрой. С 2007 года актёр стал выступать в составе валлийской психоделической рок-группы The Peth, первый концерт которой состоялся 28 сентября 2008 года — в популярном концертном зале Британии Southampton Soul CellarРис Иванс / Rhys Ifans. Однако, вскоре заявил о своём уходе из неёRhys Ifans: F*** Sienna Miller, I'm over it. Личная жизнь Младший брат Риса, Ллир, тоже актёр. Братья вместе снимались в фильме «Город-близнец». Имел отношения с Сиенной МиллерSienna Miller: I 'Totally' Love Rhys Ifans и даже просил её рукиRhys Ifans Asks Sienna Miller to Marry Him. Впрочем, пара распалась, т. к. по признанию Сиенны их отношения «никогда не были серьёзными… и она не готова к браку»It was never that serious: Sienna Miller on her relationship with Rhys Ifans. После разрыва с Сиенной был замечен в компании с Кимберли СтюартIs Rhys Ifans back with Kimberly Stewart?. Начиная с 2011 г. встречается с актрисой Анной ФрилFrom Royal Windsor to West Hollywood: Anna Friel and Rhys Ifans go house hunting for a US love nest. Интересные факты *Его мама — воспитатель в детском саду, а отец — учитель начальной школы. *Рис снимался в клипе Oasis — «The Importance of Being Idle». *У Риса есть брат — Ллир Иванс, тоже актер. Галерея stnx907.jpg 273195.jpg Rhys-Ifans-1392135.jpg rhys_ifans_b.jpg|В образе Ксенофилиуса Лавгуда Примечания Ссылки * en:Rhys Ifans pl:Rhys Ifans fr:Rhys Ifans Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Актёры и актрисы/все Категория:Актёры Категория:Актёры. Старшее поколение